This invention relates generally to a crayon dispenser and, more particularly to a refillable crayon dispenser for wax crayons.
Heretofore, dispensers for liquids, semi-solids and solids have been known to exist. However, there has not been a dispenser for crayons. At present, crayon users only utilize 50% of a crayon due to breakage or difficulty in handling the crayon after it has been used for a short period of time. In addition, since the crayon itself is used as a holder, it is difficult to use all of the crayon. This makes the use of crayons uneconomical since most of the crayon normally is not used. Furthermore, a mess is created whenever a crayon is accidently stepped on.